


Cruel Intentions

by Avril1128



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Break Up, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Harry, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Rape, Sad Harry, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avril1128/pseuds/Avril1128
Summary: Louis is the drug that Harry addicted to. The younger boy knows this relationship is like poison，slowly drowning him and tearing him apart. But what can he possibly do？How long can he keep holding on？
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I KNOW I haven't finish my previous work and I promise I WILL finish it I'm just a little bit clueless on the ending honestly. So I wrote this last night at about 2 am and I completely lost my mind I just want to give it a try and it worked lmao. So this one SUCKS I don't even know why I wrote this🤦♀️I love writing sad stuff and I know I'm a freak shsksjsk Read if you're strong enough

"No..... No please don't do this not now I beg you. " Tears stream down from Harry's pale and innocent face. His eyes are swollen from crying，he is so scared that he curled himself up to a ball to make him look as small as possible. His whole body is shaking violently，he just want someone to hold him. Someone who truly cares about him and tell him everything is going to be ok. 

Sobs keep coming out from his mouth as the older boy in front him unwraps his belt and take off his pants and clothes，whispering "such a fucking slut" at the crying boy. Harry is currently suffering from a panic attack but there's nothing he can do about it，because he knows the older boy won't stop. The only thing he can do is take all the pain that his lover is about to give him. 

Shaking，he closed his eyes，waiting for Louis to do whatever he wants to him. Louis soon violently takes off Harry's pants and thrust into him without any warnings，the younger screams out in pain，knowing the older boy is tearing him apart inside out. 

But that's what he deserves. Pain. He's just a stupid whore like Louis said. He doesn't deserve to be cared or love，he's no more than a garbage on the street that everyone hates. He doesn't deserve Louis，Louis is perfect，talented and attractive，boys and girls crave for him. Unlike Harry，he's fat，worthless，dumb. Like Louis said. After all，how could Louis possibly say something wrong？He deserves to be punished，he's never good enough for the older boy. 

Louis thrusts into him again，tearing the younger boy's fragile body apart. He's already bleeding. Harry covers his mouth，trying to control himself from screaming because he knows——Louis doesn't like it. Harry feels like he's about to faint at any time，the unbearable pain inside is just too much for him to handle. A broken sobs leaves his mouth and he regrets it immediately. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NO SCREAMING OR CRYING？！ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF OR YOU JUST WANT TO CHALLENGE ME HUH？"Louis yells to the younger boy below him as anger running through his veins. 

"I'm..... I'm s—sorry I didn't mean t——to. It just hurts so much please—please slow down I beg you. " Harry cries out，letting his fear and tears to take over him. "JUST STOP FUCKING CRYING" The older boy growled in anger and put himself out of the younger boy roughly，making Harry cries out louder. He drags the abused boy on the bed to the freezing floor，making his body hit the ground. 

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU DON'T OBEY ME YOU FUCKING FAGGOT"Louis yells，then beginning to kick the abused boy's stomach non—stop. The younger boy has no energy left to protest or protect himself from the brutal abuse，everything around him is falling apart ，blood covers the whole floor like a red carpet，then he hears a ‘crack' sound，knowing that he has now got at least one broken rib. But that's what he deserves，doesn't him？He should just die here，that would at least makes the older boy happy and give him an opportunity to be someone better，someone who is worthy. 

But just when he's about to give up，a beautiful face appears to his mind. Their adopted daughter Darcy. She's probably sleeping right now in her own bedroom. Louis and Harry adopted her 2 years after they married，before Louis started to drink recklessly. She has a pair of ocean blue eyes mix with light green and long blonde hair. She's turning to 4 years old next week. Harry smiles in pain，she might be the only reason why he's still alive. He knows the best way for them is to leave Louis for good，but he just can't do it. He still loves him after everything he has done to him. Besides，what will they do without him？Louis is the one who always goes to work，Harry has already give up his opportunity to get a high salary job in California when he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Louis. 

Just then，he hears the sound of someone knocking the door. "Daddy？What are you doing？"A soft voice asks，making Harry nearly chokes on himself. "Lou.... Please stop. Or daughter's here. "Harry begs brokenly. Darcy is still too young and innocent to see this brutal abuse. Louis finally stops kicking him and growled impatiently. "Darling，not now，me and daddy are discussing something serious. " Louis says，glaring at the younger boy. "That's—That's right my d—dear，go back to sleep. " Harry did his best on not making him sounds so hurt and desperate but that doesn't work so well. "But I had a nightmare！I just want cuddles. "She whispers sadly. "Darcy，be a good girl and listen to your dad. Go to bed，now. "Louis says in anger. "Ok then. "She says with disappointment in her voice. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

After making sure she goes back to her room，Louis slaps the younger boy's face. "That's what you want huh？Scream so Darcy can come and ‘rescue you’，isn't it？" "No.... No I didn't mean to I'm sorry"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP！Now，let's continue what we were doing. "He gives an evil smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm back！Ik this chapter is incredibly short and yes I still haven't figure out the final ending of my previous fic so I'm going to update this one instead. This chapter is more like..... A background information lmao and I'll try my best to update Chapter 3 today！Have a nice day y'all

It wasn't long until Harry finally passed out because of the pain all over his body. Especially his heart. The older boy wasn't always like this，at least not at the beginning of their relationship. 

The day when they got married was the best day of the his pathetic life，Harry believed after all these years，he can finally start a life without being called ‘faggot’ everyday like in school，without being beaten and bullied by the others， he can finally be with someone that truly loves him. 

His father left the family when Harry was only 5 years old，4 years later his mother passed away because of cancer. Gemma soon left him too as soon as she finished college because she doesn't want to spend a single day in the house where is full of pain. 

To be honest，Harry understands. So he finds a part time job in the bakery so that he won't at least starve. He didn't find the point of him living in this world at that time，everything is meaningless. He's simply.....Breathing.After her mother's death he completely changed to a different person. His beautiful smiles fade away and he no longer wants to talk or even communicate with other person. Instead，he decided to drown himself in the books and focus on his studies. Therefore he became the school nerd and the major target of the school bullies. He won't be able to go home until there're at least 5 new bruises on his body. 

When he was about to give up on everything，a miracle happened. A gorgeous boy with blue ocean eyes appeared in his life，healing the scars on the younger boy's body，comforting him，protecting him. After so many years，he has finally got a reason to stay alive. 

They married after being in an relationship for 5 months. It was the best time in his life. They traveled to so many places and adopted little Darcy. Harry has never imagined that this kind of life belongs to him，he always thought he doesn't deserve happiness but he guess miracles did happen. If only he knew what will happen. 

Things first turned bad when it was the forth year they married. Louis was having so much pressure of working since he has to keep the food on the table for his family，so he started to drink. He spent whole nights partying，drinking and finding hot models to release his pressure. And that's when Harry's world started to collapse. 

He cried himself to sleep every single night while Louis is out ，clubbing and drinking his mind out. After he comes home，the situation becomes much worse. He would yell at Harry for the simplest things and beat him till he is at the edge of dying. The only reason why he is still breathing is because of his precious daughter，he couldn't imagine what will Darcy's life be like if he isn't there. 

Harry wakes up by the sound of his little daughter's soft crying. He painfully opens his eyes，seeing Darcy is right besides him，head laying on his chest，silently sobbing. Shit she shouldn't be here. After the brutal damage he has been through last night，he's quite sure he's still bleeding.

“Darcy darling？Shhhhh stop crying I'm right here”Harry whispers，holding her hands tightly while his tears are falling down.“ But I don't want papa to hurt you” “Listen，daddy deserves this. Daddy has done something wrong and deserved to be punished okay？But you need to remember，no matter what happened，papa will always loves you”Harry whispers as he leaves a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead.

“Do you want to stay at Jimmy's home for the weekend？”Jimmy has always been Darcy's best friend，it isn't strange for her to stay at the others' houses anymore，especially when Louis really needs some time to calm down. “Sure！”Darcy answers happily，after all，there's only screaming and crying at home.

After sending Darcy to Jimmy's place，Harry decides to go home and make lunch for the older boy. It's actually Harry's birthday today but he is definitely not into the mood to celebrate it. It's Sunday so it won't be long till Louis come back from his “cool off”. 

His body hurts like hell after the damage Louis caused to him yesterday，but he deserves it，right？He slowly steps to his house，shockingly finds out the older boy has already got back home. 

“Where the fuck did you go？”He growls in anger. “I—I just sent D—Darcy to Jimmy's home”The younger boy says as his voice shakes in fear. “Oh how wonderful！We can finally spend some time alone huh？Just you and me.....”He gives a smirk，Harry can't help but flinches at the smirk. This weekend is going to be fucking tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again，I might update Chapter 3 today and feel free to leave me your thoughts and ideas on both this fic and my previous one. If u wanna find me，my Twitter account is @Avril1128_ And my Instagram account is @jessiiiii1128

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm deeply sorry for this and I'll do my best on writing my previous fic🤦♀️Have a nice day y'all！


End file.
